choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Liv Denara
Liv Denara, a character in the Bloodbound series, was one of the Clanless vampires. She was turned into a vampire by a member of Clan Lacroix. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 11. Appearance Liv has black hair with curls, brown eyes when not appearing as a vampire, and light skin. She wears a blue and black dress without shoulders and a black choker necklace. Personality Liv appears polite yet cool when she first speaks to you. Jax Matsuo states that deep inside, she feels pain as she didn't ask to be Turned and wants the one thing she can't have: the ability to return to her old life. He says she is more of a dancer than a fighter. If you choose to save her in Book 1, she becomes more proactive in Book 2. When Gaius threatens New York, she remains loyal and protective to Jax and the clan. Instead of evacuating, she chooses to stay to fight. She carries a golden bladed chakram under her skirt for use in self-defense. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 11: The Den * Chapter 15: The Showdown * Chapter 16: The Dawn (Determinant) Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 3: Silent Night, Unholy Night (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm (Determinant) * Chapter 5: The Summons (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Devastation (Determinant) * Chapter 16: The End (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 8: The Truth (Determinant; killed) * Chapter 11: The Mentor (Off-screen; Determinant) * Chapter 12: The Nemesis (Off-screen; Determinant) Relationships Jax Matsuo After Liv was left to turn into a feral, Jax found her and took her into the Shadow Den. Liv is very grateful for what Jax did for her and helped her adjust to her new life. According to Lily and the MC, deep inside she still feels pain for what happened. Jax said that Liv didn't ask to be turned into a vampire and she is more of a dancer and not a rebel or a fighter. In Book 1, Chapter 16, premium choice, she cheers for Jax along with his Clanless. Your Character It is your choice to save her or Griff Sanderson from being killed by Ferals in Book 1. Adrian Raines If Liv was saved by you, she is able to meet Adrian in a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 5. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Liv. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Liv. *'Healing Factor:': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole Anderson, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Liv. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Liv. Weaknesses *'Sunlight': Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Liv. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. *'Unquenched Bloodlust': When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. As a clanless vampire, Liv runs a higher risk of turning feral at any moment. Trivia *In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Liv has a similar distaste for it. *Her character model is used for the dancer in Bachelorette Party. *In Book 1, Chapter 15, the player is given the choice between saving Griff and Liv from Ferals. If the player choses to save Griff, Liv is subsequently killed. *If the player chose to save Liv rather than Griff, Liv will be killed by Rheya in Book 3, Chapter 8. This is the same with Griff, if the player chooses to save him in Book 1. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Clanless Vampires Category:Deceased